


Homecoming?

by mindofziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, So yeah, and i think this is plotless smut, and i'm very vague in this so i'm sorry lol, and this is the best i could do in an hour since i was doing my homework, plotless smut, so i just did this because i promised leslie each time she asked about my fanfic i'd write smut, so this is for leslie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofziam/pseuds/mindofziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so basically Liam's famous, and Zayn's like always home, and Liam comes home and surprises Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming?

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't beta'd and I really wrote this rushed so if the smut sucks I'M REALLY SORRY, READ THE TAGS. If you're reading this thank youuuu.x
> 
> For Leslie for being annoying but being my primary supporter in this whole writing thing, I appreciate your tenacity.

Zayn lies on his too cold bed watching shit tv waiting for Liam to call him.

See, the thing is, Liam’s on tour and he isn’t coming home till about 2 months, so his side of the bed has remained untouched, except for the pillow that still smells faintly of Liam. A scent that fills Zayn’s senses, puts him at ease and reminds him of everything _home_. He twiddles with the ring on his finger, a ring Liam gave him before he left, a promise he made that when he came back he’d definitely get married to him. He remembers how rushed the words came out of his mouth, and Zayn could only catch the last four words, a ‘ _will you marry me?_ ’ that still makes Zayn smile.

It’s 8 PM and he logs in to Skype, and he frowns when he sees Liam’s not online like he usually would be. He sits and opens up his picture album and starts rolling through all the pictures and selfies he and Liam have before he hears a loud knock on the door that startles him. He looks over to his digital watch and scowls at it. It’s 8:30 and Liam hasn’t called him, and he surely isn’t expecting anyone at this time. He stands from the bed and walks barefoot down the cold hardwood stairs. He grabs the bat that’s by the foyer and opens the door, and drops the bat when he sees who’s standing on the door way.

He’s immediately embraced by a pair of arms that he hasn’t felt for too long and a warmth that he’s missed by his side, a scent that makes home feel like it should feel, home. Liam lets go of him, but Zayn grabs his face and just looks at him. Looks at the contrast of the stubble with his soft cheeks, the fuzz of his eyebrows, his red lips that look a bit chapped, the round of his nose that he misses kissing every morning after they’ve had breakfast, but more importantly his honest eyes… the first thing Zayn looked at that day in the bar, that remind him of safety and peace and serenity, something that he missed having in his life until he met Liam.

“I can’t believe you,” Zayn whispers, the disbelief in his voice present, something that Liam smiles at.

“Decided it was better to surprise you,” he grins.

“Can I come in?”

“Fuck, yes, Li, babe I’m sorry, of course you can.” Zayn picks up the bat and turns, and Liam follows behind him, smacking his bum, earning a yelp from Zayn.

Liam drops his bag as soon as they get to the living room and wraps his arms around Zayn’s middle, and kisses him hard. Zayn missed this, missed how good they fit, and missed how small Liam made him feel, but so safe. The kiss quickly picks up, Liam and Zayn walking towards the stairs embraced and never unlocking their lips. Zayn feels the stairs hit the back of his feet and lets go of Liam. His lips feel bruised and he’s breathing heavily, staring wide eyed at Liam who’s frowning at him.

“Liam, we haven’t even properly talked,” Zayn breathes out.

“We’ve talked on Skype loads, but right now I need to feel you, I need to touch you, we can talk later, yeah?”

Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and he picks him up, holding him by his thighs and walking him up the stairs. When they reach the bedroom, Liam walks towards the bed dropping Zayn on the bed and Liam laying on top of him, rubbing through Zayn’s sweats. Zayn’s already tenting in his sweats, and Liam yanks them down, jerking off his cock with swift movements.

“Fuck, Li, slow, please, I need you and I need this to last,” he moans out. He missed having Liam’s hand wrapped around his cock. Liam peels Zayn’s sweats and boxers off, and Zayn willingly discards of his shirt.

“Get on fours on the bed baby, I want to see all of you,” Liam says against Zayn’s inner thigh, his breath causing Zayn to shiver.

Zayn lifts himself up and shifts on the bed, standing on all fours, his arse facing Liam. He turns to his left to see the vanity mirror he had installed there, and sees Liam taking off his shirt, pressing on his cock through his tight jeans while he stares at Zayn. Zayn wriggles him bum, clenches and unclenches his hole knowing that Liam’s staring at him, and stretches his legs a bit more.

“You’re such a marvelous fucking sight, baby, I miss you every day I’m gone,” Liam walks over to Zayn and slaps his ass, making Zayn yelp. The sting goes straight to his cock, and he’s just waiting for Liam to stop tantalizing him. He hears Liam spit and then feels Liam’s saliva run down his arse crack, down his hole and land on his balls.

“Stop teasing me Liam, get on with it,” Zayn says, and then adds “please, daddy.” Zayn then feels Liam’s tongue run down his ass crack, then burn of Liam’s stubble creating a marvelous sensation.

“You taste so good, baby,” Liam says, and he begins licking around Zayn’s rim, his tongue making Zayn gasp, fast and slick movements that make Zayn moan and kind of lose it when Liam finally presses into his rim, making him groan loudly. “So fucking tight,” Liam says, “saving yourself up for daddy aren’t you baby?”

Zayn nods at this, a breath caught in his throat because he just fucking loves Liam’s tongue. Liam’s jaw goes slack and he begins fucking Zayn with his tongue, stretching Zayn’s hole out and Zayn blurts out a bunch of incoherencies, making Liam smirk. Liam loves how wet Zayn is, and loves even more when Zayn begins pushing his arse back into Liam’s tongue, wanting more of it each time, and Liam stops, knowing that Zayn could come just like this. A loud whine escapes Zayn’s lips, and Liam smiles smugly, loving it when Zayn gets so needy. He walks to their bedside drawer and gets the lube, not wanting to bother with a condom since he wants to feel Zayn.

He closes the drawer and walks back to the corner of the bed when Zayn says, “Daddy, I want to taste you, please let me, please, yeah?”

“Of course baby, I’m all yours, c’mere,” Liam says.

He watches Zayn get off the bed and walk towards hi, getting on his knees in front of Liam, fluttering his eyelashes. He unbuckles Liam’s pants and unbuttons them, slowly pulling the zipper down, keeping his gaze on Liam the entire time. When Zayn's done he peels the pants off, as well as his boxers and stares at Liam’s cock. He grabs it with his right hand and peels the foreskin back, licking the shiny tip before opening his mouth and taking down his length until Liam’s cock hits the base of his throat. Zayn keeps Liam there for a while before he gags and wraps his lips around Liam’s cock, bobbing up and down, Zayn’s tongue licking the underside of Liam’s cock. He hums occasionally, making Liam grunt loudly. When he reaches the tip, he begins swirling his tongue below the crown of Liam’s cock. Zayn continues to swallow Liam down, never taking his gaze of Liam, loving to see how hard Liam’s biting his lip avoiding to let out a groan.

“Fuck baby, your mouth feel so fucking good,” he groans out, almost bucking his hips but managing not to. Zayn begins gagging on Liam’s cock, tasting the saltiness of the precome, and Liam reaches for his head pushing Zayn even more for a longer time. A tear slides down his cheek due to lack of air, and Liam lets go until he hears Zayn’s gag.

“As much as I love your fucking mouth, I need to be inside you, now.” He picks Zayn up and lays him on the bed. He grabs the lube and puts some on his fingers, and begins warming it up before he presses a digit into Zayn’s hole.

Zayn squirms, and Liam’s fingering him patiently.

“Another one daddy, please.”

And Liam does so.

He begins scissoring his fingers in Zayn’s hole stretching him out even further, avoiding Zayn's spot each time.

“Daddy I’m ready, please, need you,” Zayn whines.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks, frowning since they usually prep with 3 fingers.

“Yes, just fuck, please daddy.” Zayn looks at Liam wide eyed, his neck and chest flushed, his cock aching.

Liam coats his hand with more lube and covers his cock with it before lining up to Zayn’s hole. He slowly slides in, enjoying the tightness and the small whimpers coming from Zayn.

Zayn closes his eyes, enjoying the stretch of Liam’s cock. They stay like that for a while, heavy pants, sweat covering their bodies.

“Move, daddy, please,” Zayn half-whispers, half-whines, his face scrunched up.

Liam bottoms out of Zayn and pushes back in with much force, hitting Zayn’s spot making him moan loudly.

“You feel so good inside me, missed your cock so much, daddy.” Zayn reaches for Liam’s biceps to hold on to, and Liam begins fucking him. Zayn wraps his legs around Liam’s back, peppering kisses along Liam’s collarbone, clenching his hole making Liam groan.

“Baby boy, you’re so fucking tight, I fucking love your hole,” Liam says looking straight at Zayn. “So fucking perfect for daddy,” Liam grunts out.

Zayn’s arching his back, trying to press his cock against Liam’s abdomen, needing some type of contact for his aching cock. Zayn moves his hands to Liam’s back, kneading his back before scratching his nails down causing Liam to hiss out both in pleasure and in pain. He holds Zayn by his hips, fucking him restlessly, and Zayn reaches out for his cock to find his release. Liam smacks his hand away, jerking Zayn off in fast and precise motions.

“Daddy, I’m so fucking close,” Zayn mumbles out. “Harder, daddy, fuck me harder, please.”

Liam begins moving his hips with sharp motions, his balls smacking Zayn’s arse and Zayn cries out, shuts his eyes closed, and throws his head back in pleasure moaning and mumbling incoherent words loudly. Liam’s hand gets covered with the wetness of Zayn’s come. Zayn’s hole clenches and unclenches while he comes, and Liam fucks him through his high. Liam's hips eventually begin bucking of their own accord just searching for release. He blankets Zayn with his body, sucks a love bite on Zayn’s collarbone and spills into Zayn, biting into Zayn’s shoulder.

He lays there until he’s done, and Zayn’s hand is on Liam’s sweat covered back, caressing it. When his breath is caught up he smiles against Zayn’s skin.

“How was that for homecoming?” Liam asks, grinning.

“Wonderful. Wouldn’t mind having that again, honestly,” Zayn giggles, sucking a love bite on Liam’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Any type of commentary is accepted, I would love to hear on any improvements y'all think I should make.x Thanks for reading!


End file.
